Before Its Too Late
by BettyHall223
Summary: Jack and Sam get some unexpected help with their complicated relationship


It had started off as any other day. Paperwork, meetings and more paperwork. Jack needed a break so he stood and stretched, poured a cup of coffee and slowly walked out of his office and looked down at the Stargate. A few feet up the ramp stood Sam, talking to some tall guy he didn't recognize. Jack enjoyed these moments when he could watch Sam without anyone noticing, which wasn't often. She was the most amazing person he had ever known. Beautiful and smart as a whip.

After her broken engagement to Pete and Jacob's death, he thought they needed a break, so he had invited his former teammates to his cabin. The days there had passed and neither he nor Sam really talked to each other. Sure, they had flirted and enjoyed each other's company but neither made the effort to try to have that conversation and come to some kind of understanding about their complicated relationship. Jack had wanted to speak with Sam about it, but every time he started to say anything, words failed him and he became nervous and kept his mouth shut. He sometimes wondered why someone like Sam would ever love an old, beat up soldier like himself.

On the ride back to the Springs, Jack was driving and it was just beginning to get dusky dark. He caught Sam staring at him from the back seat. He winked at her in the rear view mirror and she smiled back, then the smile faded as quickly as it had come. She suddenly turned her head and stared out the window. Jack thought he saw her brush tears from her eyes and that quick little interlude between them unnerved him for a few minutes. Was it love, hurt, anger, regret or what exactly, he wasn't sure.

They arrived back in the Springs and Sam was the first stop. Jack would drop off Teal'c next, then Daniel last, since he lived nearest to Jack. Sam got out of the truck, grabbed her bag, thanked Jack for a great time and then took off at a fast pace up her front steps, unlocked the door and entered her house.

"Guess she was in a hurry to get back" Daniel said.

"Guess so" Jack murmured. Was she glad to get away from him, is that why she made such a hasty retreat? Why did their relationship always seem so strained? He knew he loved her, more than his sometimes limited vocabulary could express. Why couldn't he just talk to her? In the back of his mind, he knew why. He wasn't one for sharing his feelings with anyone. Since Charlie died, he found it easier just to keep everything bottled up. Daniel was the closest he had ever come to sharing his feelings with any of them. Occasionally, he and Sam would touch on something personal but it wasn't often and too soon one of them would realize they were stepping over the fine line to Jack and Sam and would soon retreat back to General and Colonel.

Since the time at his cabin, he and Sam had been friendly but nothing had changed between them. He had caught her staring at him several times and he wasn't sure what to think. Was she happy with the way things were between them? Was she waiting for him to make the first move or was it just too soon after breaking up with Pete and she wasn't ready to try a relationship with him? Jack wanted her to make the first move because he didn't want her to feel that he was rushing her. But then again, maybe that's what she did want. He would give her as much time as she needed. Since then, he had stayed awake many nights trying to reason it out.

So, here they were, a month after the visit to the cabin and it was back to 'Sir' and 'Carter.'

Jack stopped his musing and watched what was going on below him in the Gate room.

"Tall guy" said something and Sam laughed. He was looking at her with a certain look on his face. Jack knew that look and he felt a tightening in his chest as he realized the big green eyed monster was raising its ugly head. 'Yes, she's beautiful and you definitely see it, don't you' Jack said to himself.

Daniel had heard the rumor of Agent Barrett's interest in Sam and had passed it along to him. He tried to act like it didn't bother him but it did. Now apparently, the man standing below was also snagged into the "Carter list of infatuated men" as Jack liked to call it, although he kept that long list to himself.

As he watched, Kerry Johnson, of all people, entered the gate room and walked up the ramp to join them. Jack had not seen Kerry since that day she had come to his office to tell him she couldn't see him any more.

Sam happened to glance up and saw Jack watching them. She led them back down the ramp and in a few moments, he heard them coming up the stairs and Sam led them to where he stood.

"Jack" Kerry said as she smiled at him.

"Kerry. I heard the rumor you might be leaving our fair city" Jack said.

"Yes, I've been reassigned to the San Francisco office."

"Sir, you were in a meeting with SG-12 when they arrived so I was called to escort them down. I'd like you to meet Agent Mitchell Kirkland. This is General Jack O'Neill."

Kirkland stuck out his hand. "Nice to make your acquaintance, sir. I've read a lot about you."

"Oh?" Jack said as he raised his eyebrow and shook Kirkland's hand.

"Yes, sir" Kirkland said.

"Agent Kirkland is taking Kerry's place. He has been reading up on the Stargate program so I thought I'd show him around a little" Sam explained.

"Okay" Jack said. Then he realized that the three of them were staring at him as if he should continue.

"Oh, uh, welcome to Stargate Command. And since you know about me, do I get to find out about you?"

"Yes, sir" Kirkland said as he handed him a file. "Everything you want to know" he said with a grin.

Jack took the file and tucked it under his arm.

Kerry watched Sam and Jack as they stood side by side. They made a very attractive couple.

"Well, the paperwork never stops so I must get back to it. Good luck, Kerry, and I'll see you around Kirkland. Catch you later, Carter" Jack said as he went to his office.

"Yes, sir."

Jack closed the door and sat down at his desk but he couldn't help but watch through the window of his office. Daniel came up the stairs and Sam introduced him to Agent Kirkland. Daniel had met Kerry before and they started talking. Kirkland touched Sam's elbow and led her away from Daniel and Kerry. Jack wished at that moment that he could read lips because Sam laughed at something he said. She said something back to him but Jack couldn't tell what it might be.

Daniel said goodbye to Kerry and went back down the stairs. Kerry turned around and looked toward Jack's office as Sam and Kirkland continued talking.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw Kerry move toward Jack's office. Kerry knocked, entered and closed the door. Sam hardly heard a word that Kirkland was saying. She felt her heart start to beat faster and felt sick to her stomach. 'Oh please, God, don't let Kerry still be interested in Jack' Sam thought to herself. Even though Kerry was leaving Colorado Springs, there was always the possibility they could have a long distance relationship. Maybe that was why nothing had changed between them. Maybe he was still interested in Kerry, after all.

Kerry entered Jack's office and it struck her again of just how handsome he was.

"How have you been, Jack?"

"Busy but fine."

"I was just curious. Did you take my advice?"

"What advice would that be?"

"Jack, don't play dumb. You know what I mean. About you and Colonel Carter."

"We're making progress" Jack lied.

"I'm glad to hear it. You look good together."

Jack ignored the compliment. "So, are you seeing anyone?"

"No. I've been very busy for the last several weeks. Been traveling back and forth to San Francisco until it was confirmed this would be my new assignment. I'm all packed and ready to go. Leaving tomorrow."

Jack looked down at his desk then back up at her.

"Kerry, I'm sorry for . . ."

Kerry held up her hand to stop him.

"It's okay. You love her. It was quite evident when I really stopped to look. You're a good man, Jack. I want you to be happy."

Jack stood up. "Likewise, Kerry."

"Well, I need to go" she said as she moved toward the door. She turned around and looked back. "Bye, Jack" she said and smiled at him.

"Bye" Jack said as he sat back down and sighed.

Sam led Kirkland and Kerry back down the steps.

Out of curiosity, Jack opened Kirkland's file and began to read. Graduated from Stanford with a degree in Social Sciences. Masters degree in Criminology from Harvard. He had to admit the guy had smarts - just like Sam. They were probably close in age and Jack could already see that he was interested in her. Jack closed the file, trying not to think about what could happen, now that Kirkland would be working occasionally at the SGC. To take his mind off of it, he picked up a file from his box and started reading a supply requisition that needed his attention.

Daniel was hungry. He knew Teal'c was off-world visiting Rya'c until the next day and he couldn't locate Sam so he went by Jack's office and asked him to join him. Jack agreed and they headed to the commissary.

They got in line as Daniel read to Jack from a mission report about a new artifact that one of the other teams had brought back. Jack happened to glance around the room. That's when he saw them. Off in a far corner sat Sam and Kirkland. Jack quickly turned back around and tried to listen to Daniel but heard very little of what he was saying. He quickly picked up a sandwich and a cup of coffee, put them on his tray and went in the opposite direction from Sam. Daniel followed him and they sat down at an empty table.

Jack picked up his sandwich and took a bite but it had no taste. He felt if he ate one more bite he would be sick. So he tried to concentrate on what Daniel was saying but the butterflies in his stomach would not stop as he stared down at the table.

"Jack, are you listening?"

"Sorry, Daniel, I don't feel too well."

"Well, go see Dr. Brightman. What do you think it is?"

Jack knew exactly what it was but he wasn't about to venture into that subject with Daniel.

"I'm going to take my coffee back to my office. I'll see you later." Jack stood up and headed for the door, leaving Daniel staring at him.

Daniel ate his lunch as he read the mission report. He finished eating and started to empty his tray in the garbage bin when he noticed Sam and Kirkland. Daniel realized why Jack wasn't feeling well.

Sam had given Mitch, as he preferred to be called, the grand tour of the base. Kerry had had to leave for a meeting but said she would stop by in the early afternoon to pick up Mitch. Mitch asked Sam if she would join him for lunch. She hesitantly agreed but said they would have to make it fast as she was very busy and needed to get back to her lab.

Sam had seen Daniel and Jack come in. She happened to look up just when Mitch said something and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jack look at them. She tried to act as if she didn't see him and kept the conversation going with Mitch. She was hoping they would come join them but then saw Jack walk off in the opposite direction. She wondered what he had been thinking when he saw them together. 'Not that it really matters to him anyway' she thought sadly.

Soon, lunch was over and Sam escorted Mitch to the surface so he could wait for Kerry.

"I've really enjoyed meeting you, Colonel Carter."

"Me too."

"I know we just met, but would you like to have dinner with me this Saturday night?"

Mitch had been very attentive to her and now she didn't know what to say. Then the thought ran through her mind that the one guy she wanted to pay her some attention, didn't seem to care.

"Let me think about it" Sam said hesitantly.

"How about I give you a call in a few days and you can give me your answer then" Mitch said hopefully.

"Uh sure, that . . . that will be fine" Sam stammered.

Just then Kerry returned so she and Mitch went on their way and Sam went back to work.

Sam closed the door to her lab so she could be alone. Feeling the overwhelming urge to cry, she bit her lower lip, looked up at the ceiling and blinked away the hot tears that stung her eyes.

She had had such high hopes when she had gone with the guys to Jack's cabin but the whole time they were there, Jack didn't make any effort to talk with her. She so wanted to have "that" conversation with him and she thought that was why he had invited her. After her breakup with Pete and Jack's split with Kerry, she thought their time to be together had come at last. But apparently she was wrong. She had wanted Jack to say something first and hopefully they could work out some way for them to be together. She would catch him looking at her but then would suddenly look away. Alas, "the" talk didn't happen.

On the way back to the Springs, she was sitting in the back seat with Teal'c, behind Jack, and he happened to catch her looking at him. He had winked at her and it stirred her feelings. She smiled quickly at him, then turned her head and stared out the window, took a quick swipe at her eyes and tried to blink back the tears.

Why was this situation so hard between them? She had tried to tell Jack what she was feeling the day she had gone to his house, that she was having second thoughts about the wedding, but Kerry had interrupted. Maybe if Kerry had not been there, he would have welcomed the conversation that she had wanted so long to have with him.

When Jack had dropped her off, she came into the house and closed the door. She dropped her bag and tears came once again, thinking that nothing had changed between them. She wandered around her house, going through her mail and checking her e-mails, just keeping busy so she wouldn't think about Jack. She thought a nice, hot shower would ease her turbulent mind. She got into the shower and let the warm water soothe her confused emotions. Just as she was drying off, she heard her phone ring. She picked up the phone and recognized Teal'c's number on caller ID. He had recently gotten an apartment off base.

"Hi, Teal'c."

"Colonel Carter."

"Get home okay?"

"Yes."

"What can I do for you?"

"Perhaps it is I who can do something for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You were weeping on the way back tonight. You are my friend. I would like to offer my assistance if it is something you wish to share with me."

Sam closed her eyes, paused and breathed deeply.

"There isn't anything you can do, Teal'c. I just need to work this out by myself" she said as her voice cracked and she had to stop for a few seconds. "But that's very kind of you and I do appreciate the offer."

"As you wish. I am always here to 'lend an ear' I believe is the expression."

"Thanks, Teal'c."

"I will see you tomorrow, Colonel Carter. Good evening."

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night" Sam said as she put down the phone and sat down on the side of the bed. Teal'c was usually a man of few words but was very observant, always aware of what was going on around him. Although they never discussed it, she knew that he and Daniel were aware of her and Jack's feelings for each other. They were truly like brothers to her and even though they both knew she was a very independent woman, they could also be very protective of her at times.

Sam heard a knock on her lab door that brought her out of remembering her phone call with Teal'c, a month ago. She quickly grabbed a tissue, wiped her eyes and composed herself.

"Come in."

"Hi, Sam."

"Hey, Daniel."

"So, how do you like Kirkland?" Daniel asked as he sat down beside her.

"Seems like a nice guy, very smart."

"I saw you in the commissary together."

"Yes, we were just having a quick lunch."

"So . . .?" Daniel said as he looked closer at her.

"So . . .? What?" Sam asked.

"I saw the way he was looking at you in the conference room."

"What way?"

"I think he's interested in getting to know Sam more than he is Colonel Carter" Daniel observed.

Sam sat staring at the floor.

"Sam?"

"He asked me for a date."

'Oh no' thought Daniel. "Did you accept?"

"I told him I'd think about it and he's going to call in a few days" Sam said as she logged on to her computer.

"Do you want to go out with him?" he asked gently.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it."

"Okay, just asking, it's your decision."

Daniel thought for a moment what he wanted to say next and was trying to think of a delicate way to phrase it.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you and Jack 'talk' to each other while we were at the cabin?"

"Sure we talked, you were there, you saw us."

"You know what I mean. You broke your engagement to Pete. Jack isn't with Kerry any more. Teal'c and I purposely left you two alone a few times and we were hoping this meant a big change for you."

"He didn't talk to me, Daniel" Sam said as tears came to her eyes.

Daniel quickly went over to the door and locked it. He didn't want anyone to walk in on them and knew the security cameras were recording, but right now he didn't care.

"Oh, Sam" Daniel said as he put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

Sam put her elbows on her lab table and cried into her hands. In a moment she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I don't know what to do. I was so excited about going to the cabin. After Pete and Kerry, I thought our time to be together was finally here. I was hoping we would have that talk that I thought we'd both waited for so long, but Jack didn't seem to want to. I wanted him to bring it up first. But you know how he is, it's all surface talk with him. What he deeply feels, he doesn't talk about and I came back totally confused. Does he not care about me the way I do him? Does he want to be just friends and co-workers? The more I think about it, the worse I feel. If he doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about him, I wish he would just tell me so I can get on with my life. After you left the conference room after talking to Kerry, she went into Jack's office. Maybe they're still seeing each other after all" Sam said with a bewildered look on her face.

"I don't think so" Daniel said as he sat back down. "I don't know for sure, but that seems unlikely. Kerry told me that she doubted she would be back in Colorado, unless something came up that the CIA needs her here for. And, I know how Jack is. The times I've tried to talk to him about his feelings, he just clams up. I think he really loves you but it scares him to death. He knows he hurt Sara when they divorced and maybe he's afraid something will happen and he'll hurt you too. If that's the case, it would crush him and he won't take the chance."

"But the circumstances are so different, Daniel. As I understand it, they divorced because of Charlie" Sam said, then hiccupped.

"Yes, that, and because Jack wouldn't share his despair with Sara. He just tuned her out completely and she got to the point she couldn't take it any more."

"He was so deeply hurt he's afraid to let me in" Sam said as she hiccupped again. "I also think he is the way he is, is because of all those years he spent in black ops. He doesn't deal with emotions very well."

Daniel went over to a small refrigerator in the corner of the room and got a bottle of water, came back and handed it to Sam.

"I don't know what to tell you, Sam, but I know both of you are unhappy. I wish there was something I could do, but Jack is the way he is. Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

Sam sighed and drank the water. "No. I don't want you getting in the middle of this. It might hurt your friendship with Jack and I don't want that to happen" she said as she wiped her face again with a tissue. "I need to get back to work."

"Okay."

Sam slid off her chair and hugged him. "Thanks for being here for me, Daniel" she said with a grin.

"Hey, I'm always here for you. Any time, day or night" he said as he hugged her back.

"I need to go wash my face. I can't let anyone see me like this" she said as Daniel unlocked the door.

They walked down the corridor and Daniel turned to go to the elevator. Sam hurried to the restrooms. Just as she came around the corner she literally ran into Jack.

"Excuse . . . " Jack started to say.

"Sorry, sir" Sam said as she kept her head down and hurried past him.

"Carter."

"Sir" she said as she stopped but kept her back to him.

"You okay?"

"Fine, sir."

Jack came walking back to her. Sam stood looking at the floor with her arms crossed over her chest. Jack bent down to see her face and noticed she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he barely touched her elbow.

"Nothing, sir."

Jack paused then dropped his hand. "Okay. I'll . . . uh . . . I'll see you later then."

"Yes, sir" Sam said as she hurried off without looking at him.

Jack went back to his office, sat down and leaned back in his chair. 'Why was she crying? Sam never cries unless it's something big.' This had not been a good day. Seeing Kerry and having her remind him of the advice she had given him and knowing he had not acted on it made him miserable. Now meeting this Kirkland guy and sensing that he was already interested in Sam, that was something he couldn't think about.

It was now late afternoon and Jack suddenly felt he could not stay in the Mountain one minute longer. There were no teams off-world and the Gate had been silent all day so Jack told Walter he was leaving for the day, but to call him on his cell phone if something came up.

Jack signed out and drove to the Garden of the Gods. He walked up to the top of a small hill and sat down in the shade and leaned back against a tree. He liked to come to this spot when he wanted to get away from the world and everyone in it. It was a good place to be alone. The day he had found this place of quiet refuge was the day he found out Sam was dating Pete. Now seeing Sam at lunch with Kirkland, then seeing her cry, he didn't know what to think. 'She saw Kerry talking to me in my office, maybe she was upset about that' Jack thought to himself.

He sat there for a long time with his knees bent, arms crossed on his knees with his forehead resting on his arms and his eyes closed. On top of this situation with Sam, he was also thinking about his promotion to General. He didn't know if he could handle being in charge of the SGC. He hated the paperwork, having to deal with the Pentagon and the politics. He had not realized what a huge responsibility it would be, to be responsible for the lives of so many people. Sending people through the Gate, knowing they might not return weighed heavily on his mind. He certainly admired General Hammond for doing this job for so many years. He sometimes felt he should not have accepted the promotion but should have just retired.

He heard voices and as he lifted his head and opened his eyes, he looked down the hill. Below him stood a woman holding the hand of a little girl who looked to be about three or four years old. He watched as the woman lifted the child under the child's arms and began to twirl them around. He smiled as the child began to laugh and the woman joined in.

"That was fun, mommy, do it again" the child giggled.

The woman picked her up and twirled them once more. The woman slowed down and sat the child on her feet and the woman sat down on the grass. The girl sat down in front of her mother and the woman began to comb her fingers through her daughter's long blonde hair as they talked quietly. He watched as the mother braided the child's hair into one long braid, then pulled a yellow ribbon from her pocket and tied the end of the braid with the ribbon into a pretty bow.

Jack felt an ache in his chest. Watching the woman and child suddenly got to be too much. He could imagine the woman as Sam and the little girl as their child.

Sam. What was he going to do about Sam? He finally stood, walked slowly back to his truck and drove home.

Two days later, Sam sat in her lab concentrating on some math equations when her phone rang.

"Colonel Carter."

"Hey Colonel, it's Mitch Kirkland."

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had been trying to decide if she should go out with Mitch. Now the moment was here and she still wasn't sure what her answer would be.

"Hi, Mitch. How are you?"

"Fine, just fine. I have two tickets to the symphony for Saturday night. Would you like to go with me?"

Thoughts of Jack ran quickly through her head. 'What the heck' Sam thought to herself. 'I can't wait around forever for Jack to make up his mind.'

"Sure" Sam found herself saying.

"Great. If you'll give me your address, I'll pick you up at six o'clock Saturday evening and we'll have dinner after the symphony, if that's all right with you."

"Okay." Sam gave Mitch her address.

"Great. I'll let you get back to work and I look forward to Saturday night" Mitch said.

"Yes, I'll see you then" Sam said as she hung up the phone. 'What have I done' she thought as she put her hands over her face. 'Do I really want to do this? Do I really want to risk hurting Mitch the way I did Pete?' Then a second thought came to mind. 'It's just a date, Samantha, don't blow it out of proportion.'

She went back to work and concentrated on the math equations, just to keep from thinking about Mitch . . . and Jack.

"Hey, Sam."

Sam looked up and there stood Daniel and Teal'c.

"Hi, guys" Sam said as she smiled at them. "How was your visit with Rya'c?"

"He is good" Teal'c said with a big smile.

"Teal'c has some big news" Daniel said with a grin.

"Oh, what's that?" Sam asked.

"I will soon become a grandfather."

"Oh Teal'c, I'm so happy for you" Sam said as she slid off the stool and hugged him.

Teal'c returned the hug. "He and Kar'yn are soon to become parents."

"That's wonderful" Sam said.

"What's wonderful?" They turned to see Jack standing in the door.

"Rya'c and Kar'yn are expecting a child. I will soon be a grandfather, O'Neill" Teal'c said as he smiled at Jack.

"Hey, T, congratulations" Jack said as he put his hand on Teal'c shoulder and smiled at the large man.

"How 'bout some lunch?" Jack asked.

"Sounds good to me" Daniel said as the four friends went to the commissary.

They got their food, found a table and chatted. Colonel Reynolds came to their table and stopped.

"I'd like to talk with you when you have a minute, sir" he said.

"I'm finished. Walk with me back to my office" Jack said as he pushed back his chair.

"I must leave also. Colonel Mathison of SG-8 has asked for my assistance in training his new team. I must not be late" Teal'c said as he stood and walked away.

Sam and Daniel continued eating.

"So, heard from Mitch?" Daniel asked.

"Uh, yes" Sam said.

"And he asked you for a date and you accepted."

"Yes, I did."

"I see" Daniel said.

"You think I shouldn't go?"

"It's not my decision, Sam. I just hope Jack doesn't find out."

"Why? He doesn't care about me, Daniel, he has made that pretty clear. If he did, he would have done something by now" Sam said as she stared down at her hands in her lap.

"Oh he cares, Sam. He's just too stubborn, proud, afraid to be hurt or . . . oh, I don't know what's wrong with him" Daniel said as he ate the last bite of his dessert. "Sometimes I think that Teal'c and I should lock you two in a room and make you promise not to come out until you've resolved this."

"Um hum, like that would work" Sam said sarcastically.

Daniel came by Sam's lab Friday morning.

"I'm gone for the weekend" Daniel said.

"Got big plans?" she asked.

"Me and two old college buddies are getting together in Boulder. We get together once a year just to catch up with each other. One of the guys was my roommate when we were seniors in college and I was best man at his wedding."

"Sounds like fun" she said with a grin.

At that moment, Jack came down the corridor and heard Daniel and Sam talking and was just about to enter her lab when he overheard Daniel.

"Hope you and Mitch have fun on your date, Sam."

"Thanks. We'll see how it goes."

Jack stopped and he suddenly felt he couldn't breathe. He didn't want them to know he had heard them so he turned around and went back to his office.

Jack came up the stairs, walked fast past Walter, entered his office and slammed the door.

Walter froze. He sat there a minute, then got up from his desk and walked slowly to the door and softly knocked.

"What?" Jack yelled.

Walter slowly opened the door.

"Something wrong, sir?"

"No, Walter."

"Okay, sir" Walter said as he closed the door and went back to his desk.

Jack sat in his office just staring at the wall.

Saturday afternoon came and Sam stood looking at three different dresses that she had laid on the bed, trying to decide which one to wear.

'Guess I should have bought something new' she thought to herself. She realized she had butterflies in her stomach. Not because of the date with Mitch but she was wishing it was Jack she was going with to the symphony. She sat down on the side of the bed. 'Maybe this was a bad idea' she said to herself but it was too late to cancel the date now.

At exactly six o'clock the doorbell rang. She opened the door and there stood Mitch holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, come in" Sam said as she stood back to let him enter.

"These are for you" he said with a grin.

"Thank you. They're beautiful. Let me put them in water" she said as she went to the kitchen to find a vase.

They got in Mitch's car.

"How was your week, Colonel?"

"It was fine and please call me Sam" she said with a grin.

They talked about what was going on at the base and his new assignment.

The symphony was wonderful and Sam enjoyed talking to Mitch during dinner. They arrived back at her place and Mitch walked her to the door and he leaned over to kiss her. She put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"This is our first date, Mitch. I don't want us to rush things and there is something you should know about me."

"What's that?"

"I was engaged to be married just a short while ago but it didn't work out. I'm just not ready to get involved with someone else. Understand?"

"Sure. I'm glad you told me. We'll take this slowly. That is, if you want to see me again."

"Let me think about it."

"Sure. I'll call you later. I had a great time. Good night, Sam."

"Night, Mitch."

Sam entered her house and went to her bedroom, took off her clothes and lay down on the bed. She felt tears sting her eyes. Tears of regret for getting engaged to Pete when she knew she was in love with Jack. Tears of loneliness. She wanted to share her life with Jack. Tears of unfulfilled dreams. She wanted to have children before she got too old to enjoy them. Tears of fear for the future. She didn't want to hurt Mitch and knew she couldn't go through the guilt of hurting him the way she had Pete. Tears for Jack. The only man she had ever truly loved and it looked like they would never be together. "I should have become a nun" Sam said out loud as she stared at the ceiling.

Jack sat on his sofa with a glass of scotch and stared at a DVD of the Simpsons. Even Homer and Bart couldn't get him to smile.

He was trying not to think about Sam's date tonight with Kirkland. He finished the drink and turned off the TV, stood and realized he had had too much to drink. He stumbled to his bedroom and got undressed and lay down. What he would give to have Sam here with him in his bed, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her, making love to her and waking in the morning to see her sleepy blue eyes. Having breakfast in bed and spending the day together.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

It was Monday morning and Jack was at the base early. Three teams were to leave this morning and he wanted to be there to see them off. He knew keeping busy would help keep his mind off Sam. Although it was killing him, he had to act like he didn't know about her date with Kirkland.

He stood in the control room as the technician dialed the first destination. Walter came in and handed some papers to him. He watched the team leave and after the event horizon had closed, he signed the papers then handed them back to Walter. He saw the second group come into the Gate room as the technician dialed the next address. Daniel was going with this team on a dig and he turned and looked up at Jack.

"Try not to get lost, Daniel" Jack said into the microphone and the people in the control room laughed. Daniel grinned, did a sloppy salute to Jack, and walked up the ramp and stepped through.

Jack sat down in a chair by the Gate technician and just watched what was going on around him. Most of the time the place ran like a well-oiled machine. Everyone took their jobs seriously and they did them well. Although he worried about his teams when they were off-world, he was very proud of the men and women he served with. When he thought about how many people worked at the SGC, it was a miracle that word had not leaked out about the world's best kept secret.

Just then the third team entered the Gate room. Since SG-1 was not on rotation for a few days, Colonel Mathison had requested that Teal'c join them on their trip. The Colonel had been impressed with Teal'c and felt the team could learn a lot from him. Jack agreed so he let him join them for their first time through the Gate. Teal'c looked up at the control room and saw Jack.

"Keep 'em in line, Teal'c" Jack said as the last chevron locked. Teal'c smiled then tipped his head. Colonel Mathison led the way and Teal'c was the last one up the ramp.

Jack went back to his office. There on top of the pile of papers was a memo that Walter needed his approval on. It was a memo about the annual summer picnic. Two years before General Hammond had left, he thought it would be good for morale if everyone in the Mountain and their families got together outside of work. It had gone over really well and everyone seemed to enjoy it. It was to be held at Cheyenne Park. Last year, there had been a baseball game, volleyball, tennis, swimming, games and rides for the kids and lots of food from a local caterer. Last year when it was held, General Hammond was still in charge of the base. Jack and Sam had ended up on opposing sides of a volleyball game. Jack smiled as he remembered what happened.

_"Bet my team wins, sir" Sam said with a mischievous grin as she looked at him across the volleyball net before the game started._

_"How much you wanna bet, Carter?"_

_"How about twenty bucks?"_

_"You're on, but don't be a sore loser when my team wins" he said as he grinned at her._

_"We'll see who's the sore loser" she said as the game began._

_He had a hard time concentrating on the game with Sam right across from him. She was dressed in a sleeveless white blouse, tucked into a pair of navy blue shorts that came to mid thigh. He had always loved looking at Sam's legs but he hardly ever got the chance since she wore BDU's most of the time. He noticed the way the sun played on her blonde hair, and the easy way she laughed when she was really relaxed and enjoying herself. He could have stopped playing and been content just watching her. But the game went on and the score was tied. The ball came towards him and he slammed it over the net but Sam retaliated before the ball could hit the ground, slapped it with the palm of her hand to one of the men on her team and the man spiked it over the net. Jack and someone else on his team leaped to keep the ball from hitting the ground but was a second too late and the game was over. He lay on his back trying to catch his breath. Sam came over and stared down at him._

_"Okay, sir, pay up" she said as she smiled down at him, stuck out her hand and wiggled her fingers._

_"Oh, Carter, were we really serious about that bet?" he asked as he squinted up to look at her._

_"Yes, sir. Now who's the sore loser" Sam said with a grin._

_"Oh, all right. But I'll have to pay you when we get back to the parking lot. My wallet is locked in my truck."_

_"Okay, sir, but don't try to get out of it" she said as she walked off, turned around and smiled at him._

_He raised himself up on his elbows and watched her walk away until she blended in with the crowd._

_The picnic was coming to a close and people were heading to their cars. Jack saw Sam walking up behind him, talking to one of the nurses. He waited for her to catch up to him._

_"Come on" he said and Sam followed him to his truck. He unlocked it, got his wallet and handed her twenty dollars._

_"Thank you, sir" Sam grinned as she took the money._

_"Next year, Carter, next year" Jack said as he waggled his finger at her, then winked at her with a big grin._

_She gave him one of her dazzling smiles, took a few steps away from him, suddenly turned and came back up to him and whispered "I'll play with you any time, Jack."_

_He stood there with his mouth open, absolutely stunned! Sam turned around and walked away, looked back and grinned as her cheeks began to turn pink. It was rare that Sam so openly flirted with him._

Jack shook his head from the memory and remembered that the picnic had been just before Sam started dating Pete.

He signed his signature and took the memo to Walter. "Get this out ASAP. Put it out by e-mail to everyone and also post it in the commissary and on all the bulletin boards so everyone is aware of it."

"Yes, sir" he said with a grin.

An hour later, Jack had just finished meeting with one of the teams and he sat down to check his e-mail. He noticed a message from Sam and opened it.

"Want to double our bet, sir, for who wins the volleyball game this year?"

"You're on!" he typed, and a smile came to his face as he replied to her message.

Sam opened the e-mail as soon as it popped up and she grinned to herself.

She knew she was avoiding Jack and knew she would run into him eventually but her date with Mitch was still fresh on her mind. She knew it was silly but felt as though she was cheating on Jack and wasn't sure what she would say if Mitch called for another date.

A few days passed and Jack and Sam saw each other and both were cordial. Jack remembered that the last time he had really teased or laughed with Sam was when they had been at the cabin and he missed the easy banter with her.

SG-1 had been to a new planet and had been gone for two days. The people had been friendly but it was a rather primitive society so there was nothing of value that the SGC would be interested in obtaining or trading. Nothing major had happened but it was cold and had rained on the long walk back to the Gate. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were tired and chilled to the bone when they arrived back on Earth. The team was debriefing with Jack, and Sam was glad when it would be over so she could go home and sleep. She was fighting a headache and cold and Dr. Brightman had given her some medicine.

Sam sat in the chair to the right of Jack and she began to rub her temples.

"You all right?" Jack asked.

"Headache, sir, and I think I caught a cold while we were on the planet. I already mentioned it to Dr. Brightman. She gave me something to take."

"Well, if no one has anything else to add, you're dismissed. Get some rest, Carter."

"I will, sir."

She arrived home, checked her phone messages, went through her mail, checked her e-mails, watered her plants, took two pills and went to bed.

The next morning, Jack was washing his truck and thinking about Sam. He had cut the briefing short when Sam told him she wasn't feeling well. He tried not to think about her date with Kirkland and thought he might drop in on her today to see how she was feeling, just one of those visits of a concerned friend, checking in to see if she was feeling better. Or, at least, that's what he tried to tell himself. He really wanted to talk with her about their relationship but he wasn't sure if he had the nerve. He would just have to play it by ear.

Sam woke up feeling a little better. She stood drinking a cup of coffee, looking out the window in the kitchen and noticed her flowers were dead in the yard. She decided to drive to the nursery and buy some new flowers to replace them.

She came back from the nursery, carried the flowers to the flower bed and sat them on the ground. She came through the back door to get a bottle of water when the doorbell rang.

Sam opened the door and there stood Mitch.

"Oh, hi" Sam said. She wasn't sure if she was pleased to see him or not.

"Hey. I tried to call you Thursday at the base but you weren't there."

"I was off-world."

"No one would give me any information of your whereabouts so I thought that was probably where you were."

"Come in."

"Am I interrupting, are you busy?"

"I just bought some new flowers that I was going to put in the ground."

"Can I help?"

"No thanks. I like digging in the dirt when I have time, which is rare, and my other flowers died so I really wanted to get them replaced."

"I just thought I would come by and see if you wanted to do something today. I know it's kind of a spur of the moment thing. If you're busy, I'll go."

"Well, just let me get these flowers in and we'll see."

Mitch followed her outside. He handed Sam the flowers as she put each one in the ground.

"So, you must not be home much" Mitch said as he handed her the last one.

"Not as much as I would like to be. Our off-world trips can last one day or a few weeks. Sometimes we run into trouble and have to find a way to get ourselves home."

"I've been reading some of the mission reports. It's amazing the things that the SG teams encounter."

"You've no idea" Sam laughed.

Soon the last of the flowers were in the ground and they came back inside so Sam could wash her hands.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked as she dried her hands.

"I noticed a park just about a mile from here. We could just take a walk if you want to and talk. Maybe grab some lunch."

"Sounds good. Just let me change clothes."

Soon they were there and they took one of the walking trails. They eventually sat down and talked awhile. It started to get cloudy and looked like it would rain, so they left and found a restaurant for lunch.

As they finished eating, Sam's head started to hurt again.

"I think I need to go home and take the medicine that the doctor at the SGC gave me" Sam explained.

"Okay."

"I had a nice time" Sam said as Mitch drove up in front of her house.

"Me too. I'll call you later and see if you're feeling better."

"Bye" Sam said as she got out of the car.

Mitch drove away and Sam went into her house and took more medicine. She thought maybe a hot shower would make her feel better so she got in and let the warm water run over her head.

She got out of the shower and noticed her head didn't feel so stuffy. She changed into some comfortable clothes and got her laptop and sat down on the bed, thinking about Mitch. He was a nice guy, intelligent and funny. Not usually the type of guy she was attracted to but maybe that shouldn't matter. 'He certainly isn't as handsome as Jack' Sam muttered to herself. She put the laptop aside, lay down on the bed and pulled a blanket over her. She closed her eyes and tried to block out all thoughts of Jack. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.

Sam awoke to the sound of the doorbell. She noticed it was just getting dark outside and she rubbed her eyes and smoothed her hand over her hair. She opened the door to find Jack holding a pizza box.

"Hi, sir" she said and her heart skipped a few beats. He looked so hot standing there in a pair of gray slacks and a black shirt.

"Carter. Just wanted to see if you were feeling better. I tried to call earlier but you must have been out. Thought you might could use some nourishment."

"Yes, sir, I was out." But she wasn't about to tell him she was out with Mitch. "Please come in."

Jack entered, went to the kitchen and sat the pizza on the counter.

"So, how are you feeling?" he said as he turned to face her.

"I'm okay. I lay down for awhile. My headache is almost gone and I'm breathing better."

"Good. Well, do I have to eat this by myself or will you join me?" he asked with a grin.

"I am kinda hungry" Sam said as she got two plates and two glasses out of the cabinet. "I have iced tea, is that okay?"

"Sure."

They sat down at the table and ate. Jack kept glancing at Sam when she wasn't looking. Even though she had just woke up, he thought she looked adorable. Her hair had that mussy look that he liked so much. She wasn't wearing any make-up. She didn't need any, she was incredibly beautiful without it.

"So, what you been up to today, sir?"

"Oh, not much. Washed my truck, had a call from Reynolds at the base."

"Something wrong?"

"No, not really. SG-9 went off-world yesterday and they checked in with Reynolds. Told him they need to stay a few more days so he was clearing it with me. I told him to tell them they could stay."

Sam thought Jack looked a little nervous for some reason, but then again, maybe it was her imagination.

Just then the phone rang. Sam stood up to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey, Sam, it's Mitch."

Jack saw Sam's expression change and she turned her back to him and became very still.

"Oh, hey."

"Wanted to see if you're feeling better."

"Uh yes, yes I am."

"Great. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, I'll call in a few days, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, yeah, that's fine" Sam stammered. She could feel Jack's eyes on her.

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye."

Sam slowly walked back to the table and sat down but wouldn't look at Jack.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Uh, yes, fine" Sam said as she smiled at him with a nervous smile.

Jack knew in that moment that it was Kirkland on the phone. He had come to her house with the intention of talking to her about "that" subject they never discussed, but now he didn't think he would. He could feel another piece of his heart breaking.

They sat in silence a few moments until Jack stood.

"Well, I should go and let you get some rest" he said as he put his dishes in the sink.

"It was thoughtful of you to come by and check on me, sir" she said as she stood up and followed him to the door.

"I'll see you at work Monday, Carter" he said without looking back at her.

"Yes, sir" Sam said as she watched him get into his truck and she closed the door. 'Why did Mitch have to call' she moaned as she plopped down on the sofa.

Jack arrived back at his house. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a beer, opened it and drank about half of it. He went out to his deck and sat down. He drained the last of the beer and sat there staring at nothing for a few minutes. 'Well, that went well, Jack' he said to himself. He looked down at his hand that was holding the bottle and realized that he was gripping it tight enough to almost break it. He stood up suddenly and flung it as hard as he could into the yard. His hands gripped the edge of the banister, as he leaned over between his arms and tried to breathe deeply as tears came to his eyes. "Oh, Sam, why do things always have to be so hard for us" he said out loud.

Walter came into Jack's office Monday morning.

"Everything is ready for the picnic next Saturday."

"Did we get a lot of response?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

"Should be a lot of fun, sir, if last year was any indication."

"Yes, it should" Jack replied. Jack remembered the bet he and Sam had on the volleyball game.

Then an idea came to Jack and he picked up the phone, dialed and waited for an answer.

"Hammond."

"Hello, George, it's Jack."

"Jack, how are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"Just fine. What can I do for you?"

"Our annual summer picnic is this Saturday and I wanted to invite you to come, if you don't already have plans. I'm sure everyone would like to see you."

"That sounds great. I'm due a visit with my daughter so yes, I'll plan to be there."

"Good. Be sure and bring her and Tessa and Kayla. They seemed to enjoy it last year."

"Yes, I'll do that."

"Well, it starts at noon at Cheyenne Park so I look forward to seeing you."

"I'll be there, Jack, and thanks for inviting me."

"Any time, George. Bye."

Sam sat in her lab looking at an artifact that one of the teams had brought back when her phone rang.

"Colonel Carter."

"Hey, Sam, it's Mitch."

"Oh, hey" Sam said as she gently placed the artifact on the table.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, much, thanks."

"I thought I'd try to catch you in case you have to leave. I was wondering if you're not busy this Saturday if you would like to catch a movie or something."

"Well, as it happens, I am busy. The SGC is having its annual picnic. It starts around noon and it usually lasts until it starts to get dark."

"Oh, okay."

Sam had an idea but wasn't sure if she should say what she was thinking, but then again when she thought about Jack, what did it matter.

"Why don't you come?" Sam asked hesitantly. "It's at the main pavilion at Cheyenne Park. It's a lot of fun and there's lots of things to do."

"Well, sure, thanks for inviting me."

Before he could ask if he could pick her up and take her as his date, Sam said "good. I'll see you there."

"Okay. Can I bring anything?"

"Oh no. Everything's provided."

"Well, I'll let you get back to work."

"See you Saturday."

"Okay. Bye."

Sam hung up the phone and sat staring into space. Maybe that wasn't a good idea. She liked Mitch okay but hoped he wouldn't latch on to her so that everyone would think they were there together.

A few minutes later, Daniel came walking in.

"Hey, Sam, feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to the picnic Saturday?"

"Yes. The General and I have a bet on who will win the volleyball game this year."

"I heard about that last year. How much are you betting this time?"

"Forty dollars. We doubled it" Sam said with a grin.

"I'll have to be sure to be around when it starts."

"Why don't you play? It's a lot of fun."

"Maybe I will. I missed the volleyball game last year, I was playing tennis with another group. So, how's Mitch?"

"He's fine." Sam told him about the time they spent together. Then she told him about Jack dropping by with pizza."

"Good thing he didn't show up when Mitch was there."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I don't know how I would have handled it. I had a call from Mitch just before you walked in."

"And?"

"He wanted us to do something Saturday. I told him about the picnic, and ended up inviting him."

"And he's coming?"

"Yes."

"As your date?"

"No. Before he could ask, I told him I'd see him there. I don't mind if he comes, Daniel, I just don't want him following me around, making everyone think we're there together."

"Especially a 'certain someone' thinking you're there together."

"I guess that's what I mean" Sam said as she hung her head and stared at the floor.

"Maybe this is good that Jack will see Mitch there and prod him into action."

"I doubt it, Daniel. I think we've both given up on each other" she said softly.

"Oh, don't count him out yet, Sam" he said and put his arm on her shoulder and gave a little squeeze.

The day of the picnic had started off with rain but by mid-morning the sun broke through.

Jack was on his way and decided to check in with the base. Several people had volunteered to stay at the base while everyone else went to the picnic. There was always someone on duty twenty-four hours a day in case of an emergency. He called to see if anything unusual was going and was told that everything was quiet.

Jack drove into the parking lot and people from the SGC and their families were arriving. He was just getting out of his truck when Teal'c drove up beside him. They stood there talking when they heard someone blow a car horn. They turned to see who it was as General Hammond parked his car on the other side of Jack's truck.

Tessa and Kayla got out of the car and ran up to Jack and he gave each girl a hug.

"So glad you could make it, George" Jack said as they shook hands.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Where's your daughter?" Jack asked.

"She already had plans but the girls wanted to come to the picnic."

Teal'c went on ahead with Tessa and Kayla.

George and Jack stood talking as a car drove up. Out stepped Mitch and he came over to Jack and George. Jack was surprised to see him.

"Hello General" Mitch said.

"Kirkland, didn't know you were coming."

"Sam invited me."

"Oh" was the only thing Jack could think of to say and he stood there staring at him for a few seconds.

"Jack, are you going to introduce us?" George asked.

"Oh, yes sir. Agent Mitchell Kirkland this is Lieutenant General George Hammond."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir, I've read a lot about you."

"Kirkland is taking Kerry Johnson's place. She got reassigned to San Francisco" Jack explained.

"Nice to meet you" George said as the two men shook hands.

Just then Sam drove up, got out of her car and came over to where the men stood.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Sam" Mitch said.

"General, it's so good to see you" Sam said as she hugged George and gave him a big smile.

"Good to see you too, Sam."

"I didn't know you would be here" she said.

"Jack invited me. Shall we go?" he asked as he stuck out his arm and Sam hooked her arm through his.

Jack and Mitch followed along silently behind them when they heard Daniel.

"Hey guys, wait up."

Jack got a baseball game going. Sam partnered with one of her lab assistants against Chloe and Dr. Felger in a tennis match. Mitch sat and watched Sam play tennis with her co-workers. Dr. Felger fell and hurt his knee and had to leave the game so Daniel took his place. Daniel and Chloe won the game.

They all went to get something to eat and Mitch sat down by Sam. He had stayed right with her since they had arrived and it was beginning to irritate her a little. She had introduced him to several people and different ones had asked him to join them in various games but he declined.

Jack and Major Kathy Howard came up the hill after the baseball game to where the food was being served.

Sam watched them out of the corner of her eye. Major Howard was on SG-7. She was pretty, confident, smart and everyone liked her. Sam had overheard her remark to someone in the locker room not long ago that she thought Jack was the most handsome man on the base, and that if she wasn't in the military, she would certainly let him know she was interested. A pang of jealousy had gone through Sam as she silently closed the door of her locker and leaned her head against it for a moment before turning to leave.

Sam watched Jack and Major Howard get their food and sit down at a nearby table. She looked back down at her plate, suddenly losing her appetite. She looked back up and saw Jack watching her. She smiled at him and he smiled back but he turned his attention back to Major Howard.

"Sam . . . Sam" Mitch was saying.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What?"

"You look like you're a million miles away" Mitch said.

"Sorry" was all she could think of to say. She excused herself to go to the restroom. She walked inside, said hello to two other women from the SGC, then splashed some cold water on her face and took a few deep breaths. She came out and sat back down by Mitch but turned her back to where Jack and Major Howard were sitting.

In a few minutes, she felt someone walk up beside her and she looked up to see Jack.

"Ready for our re-match, Carter?" he said with a grin.

"Yes, sir" she said as she stood up and smiled.

Mitch joined in the volleyball game on Sam's team and Daniel joined Jack's team.

Word had spread around the base about Jack and Sam's volleyball re-match so they had a lot of spectators.

General Hammond sat in a lawn chair with Kayla sitting on his lap.

"Why aren't you playing, Grandpa?"

"I'm afraid I can't move as fast as I used to. I'd probably end up getting injured" he said as he smiled at her.

"I would take care of you" she said as she gave her Grandpa a hug.

"I know you would, honey, I know you would" he said as he hugged her back.

The two teams were pretty evenly matched and the players were really getting into the game. Someone on Sam's team hit the ball to Jack's team. Jack and Daniel jumped up to hit it at the same time and collided. Jack's foot came down on top of Daniel's toes. Daniel started hopping on one foot then sat down on the ground.

The game came to a halt as everyone stopped to watch.

"Jack, I think you broke my toe!" he said as he pulled off his shoe.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Oh for cryin' out loud, don't be such a baby!" Jack said.

"See" Daniel said as he held up his foot.

There were several snickers throughout the crowd and Sam looked over at Teal'c who was watching from the sidelines. She and Teal'c shared a look as if to say 'they're at it again!'

Dr. Brightman came and knelt down by Daniel.

"See if you can wiggle it" she asked.

"Just barely. It hurts to move it."

"Let's get you to the base and get it x-rayed" she said.

Teal'c came over to help Daniel off the ground.

"I will drive you DanielJackson."

"Thanks, Teal" Daniel said as Teal'c pulled him to his feet and put his arm around his waist to help him walk.

"Sorry, Daniel" Jack said.

"Yeah, right" Daniel muttered as he limped off the field between Teal'c and Dr. Brightman.

The game resumed and just like last year, the score was tied. Whoever made the next point would win the game. Captain Benton was on Sam's team and she hit the ball over the net, Major Davis volleyed back, Sergeant Siler jumped up and spiked the ball over the net and it hit the ground. Sam's team had won again.

Jack stood there with his hands on his hips while Sam's team started slapping each other on the back and high-fiving each other.

Sam looked up to see Jack watching her. She could tell he was trying to look mad but could see a twinkle in his eyes. She came walking over to him and he began to grin and she grinned back at him.

"Good game, Carter. Congratulations - again."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'll give you your forty bucks later" he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Sam thought he looked like an adorable little boy.

"That's okay, sir. You really don't have to pay me. It was all in good fun."

"No, a bet's a bet" he said as he grinned at her.

General Hammond sat watching them and he noticed Mitch watching them also.

Sam and Jack continued to talk. Jack said something and they both laughed, then slowly walked over to where General Hammond sat.

"I'll see you later" Sam said as she realized that Mitch was waiting for her.

Jack sat down in a lawn chair beside George.

"Beat you again" George said with a chuckle.

"You'd think I would learn" Jack said as he laughed. "Never go up against a Carter."

"Yeah, I think she gets that part of her personality from Jacob. He was pretty competitive, too."

They were silent for a moment.

"Is this Agent Kirkland dating Sam?" George asked. He saw Jack wince when he asked the question.

"Yes, he is" Jack said softly as he looked down at the ground and kicked a pebble with his shoe.

"You know, Jack, I always thought you and Sam would get together after she broke her engagement."

Jack looked a little surprised that he would say that. "Well, some things don't always go the way you want them to."

"You know, it was Jacob's wish that you be together."

"Really?" Jack said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes. I'm sure you know how much he liked and respected you."

"I dunno. Sometimes I thought he just tolerated me."

"You're a good man, Jack. Jacob saw that and he also knew how much Sam cares about you."

"Aside from the regulations that have kept us apart, Sam always seems to have some guy after her."

"She's a beautiful woman. Maybe you should let her know you're interested. I've been expecting something to happen between you two since the zatarc incident and to tell the truth, I'm surprised it hasn't by now."

"We have always put our careers first. I guess we always felt fighting the bad guys was more important than our feelings for each other."

"Well, I can't tell you what to do but I think you should be together. Both of you deserve some happiness after all you've done for this planet."

Jack didn't respond.

"How's the job going, Jack? Like being in charge?"

Jack ran his hand across his face.

"Sometimes. Other times I don't think I'm cut out for this. I hate the paperwork and sending good people through the Gate knowing they might not come back. It's hard to deal with at times. You were much better at it than I am. Sometimes I think I should have retired. That certainly would have made things easier for Sam and me to be together."

"You're doing a good job, but there's nothing like family and having someone to go home to."

"I guess." It had been a long time since he knew that feeling.

"Jack, I'll let you in on a little secret" George said as he looked around to be sure that no one could hear them.

"Okay."

"I'm seriously thinking about retiring and I want you to have my job."

"What?" Jack said as his eyes grew wide and he turned to look at George.

"Yes. I really miss my daughter and granddaughters since the time I've been in Washington and I promised myself that I would not hold this job for long. I want time with my grandchildren before they grow up and go out into the world."

"But why me? You know my diplomacy skills leave a lot to be desired and I don't like dealing with the Pentagon and the politics."

"You'd be good at it. They need someone who knows about the Stargate. You have the experience and there are very few of us around that really know the dangers that this planet could be facing and I'm sure the president would jump at the chance to have you."

George just grinned as Jack stared at him as though he had lost his mind.

"And another thing, Jack. You wouldn't be in Sam's direct chain of command."

Jack sat there for a moment and then he began to smile. "George, you sly dog you. You have this all planned out, don't you?"

George chuckled. "Well, let's just say it's been rolling around in my brain for awhile."

Then the insecurities Jack felt started creeping back in and he looked at the ground.

"I think Sam has given up on us."

"I don't agree. Talk to her. Give it a chance."

The picnic was winding down and people were leaving.

Jack and George walked to the parking lot and several people were stopping George to talk to him before he left.

Jack told George bye and went to his truck. He noticed Sam and Mitch sitting on a bench on the other side of the parking lot.

Sam saw him and waved to him. "Bye, sir."

"Bye, Carter" Jack said as he got into his truck and drove away.

Mitch watched Sam as she watched Jack until his truck went around a curve and out of sight.

"You know, you should have told me you're in love with the General."

Sam turned her head quickly and looked at Mitch as he turned to face her.

"Yes, you should have told me" he said as he stared into her eyes.

"Mitch . . . I" Sam stuttered.

Mitch held up his hand to stop her then started to laugh. "Leave it to me to fall for a woman that's in love with someone else."

"I . . . uh" Sam stammered.

"Don't deny it, Sam. I've been watching you two today. You kept glancing at him when we were sitting at the picnic table. After the volleyball game when you were standing there talking to each other, you were both totally oblivious to anyone else around you. Just the way you were looking at each other, it's very obvious."

"I'm sorry, Mitch" she said as she stared at her shoe and bit her lip.

"Me too. I really like you, Sam, but I don't want to be anybody's second best." He paused for a moment. "There is something about me that I had not gotten around to telling you."

"What's that?"

"I was married once before. You know, all the time I knew my ex-wife, before and after we were married, she never looked at me the way you were looking at General O'Neill. I'm just guessing here, but he must be the reason you broke your engagement."

Sam nodded her head.

"So, I guess this is where I wish you luck, let's be friends, etcetera, etcetera. But there's just one thing I don't understand."

"And that would be?"

"I know about Air Force regulations but why aren't you together?"

"It's complicated" Sam said sadly as she gripped the edge of the bench.

"Yes, apparently there is more to this relationship than meets the eye."

Mitch stood up. "Well, we still have to work together sometimes, Sam, so I'll see you around."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and walked to his car. Sam watched him drive away.

Sam sat lost in thought as General Hammond came over and sat down beside her.

"Everyone was glad to see you today, sir."

"It was good to catch up with everybody."

"Wish you could stay longer."

"Me too but I have to be in Washington early Monday morning for a meeting."

"It was a fun picnic" Sam said.

"Yes, it was. I'm glad Jack invited me. And speaking of Jack, he and I had an interesting conversation after the volleyball game."

"Oh? Should I ask what that was?"

George took Sam's hand in his and looked into her eyes. "Jack is in love with you, Sam."

Sam just stared at him.

"But I think you know that already. I knew a long time ago. As I told him, I thought you two would be together after you broke your engagement. He thinks you have either given up on him or you didn't care in the first place, especially now that you're dating Mitch."

"I care" Sam said as tears came to her eyes. "More than he knows and Mitch and I are not dating any more."

"You're not?"

"No. He realized that I have feelings for Jack."

"Then I urge you to do something about this." They both stood and walked to his car.

George turned to face her. "Sam, Jack is one of my favorite people. You're like a daughter to me. I want you both to be happy. Work this out."

"Yes, sir" she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Kayla and Tessa came running up to them and Tessa looked at Sam.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, honey. I'm okay."

General Hammond hugged Sam, then he and the girls got into his car.

Sam drove home in a daze. She walked into her house and sat down on the sofa and stared at a picture of SG-1 on her mantle. It was taken the first few months they had worked together as a team. They all looked different now, older and very much more aware of the atrocities of the galaxy. Jack had brown hair then and he was more prone to smiling more often then than he did now. She could see that leading SG-1 for all these years, the torture and other bad things he had been through and the pressures of now being in charge of the SGC, had taken a toll on him. But his gray hair now made him look distinguished, and to her he was even more handsome now than he had ever been.

Recalling what Mitch and General Hammond had said to her, tears came to her eyes. It was a relief that Mitch had figured out she loved Jack but she was totally surprised by what General Hammond had said to her. Not that they needed it, but he was giving his blessing to her and Jack.

Her phone rang so she got up to answer it.

"Hello" she said softly as she cleared her throat.

"Sam?"

"Hey, Daniel."

"Are you crying?"

Sam sniffed, grabbed a tissue and cleared her throat again.

"I'm okay."

"What's wrong? Oh, don't tell me. Has something to do with Jack, doesn't it?"

Sam told him what General Hammond had said to her.

"Sam, it's so obvious to everyone that you love each other."

"What's wrong with us, Daniel? Why can't we talk about this."

"I don't know exactly but General Hammond is right. You need to work this out."

"Oh, how is your toe?" she asked.

"The x-ray showed it isn't broken, just badly bruised. It will heal in time."

"Jack will be glad to hear that" she said with a grin. "Can you wear your shoe?"

"Yes, it hurts a little but I'll be fine."

"You still at the base?"

"No, I'm at home. Teal'c drove me back to the park to get my car. I was just curious to know who won the game."

"My team won" Sam said with a smile.

"Good for you. I'll have to tease Jack about it when I see him" Daniel said with a laugh. "Well, I'll see you at work Monday."

"Bye" Sam said as she let out a big sigh.

Sunday evening, Daniel sat on the floor of his apartment looking through some old books when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Daniel."

"Hey, Jack."

"How's the toe?"

"It's okay, not broken, just bruised."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Well, accidents happen."

"I need a favor."

"Sure, what?"

"I need to drop my truck off tomorrow morning at the repair shop I always take it to and I was wondering if you could meet me there in the morning and give me a ride to work."

"Sure, what time?"

"How about 0800?"

"I'll be there."

"Thanks, Daniel."

"See you then."

The next morning, Daniel drove up in front of the repair shop and saw Jack leaning against the building waiting for him and he got in the car.

"So, I heard Sam's team won again" Daniel said with a grin.

"Yes, and don't rub it in" Jack said with a smirk.

The morning went fast as Jack had to deal with more paperwork and he went to the control room twice to see two of his teams off through the Gate.

That afternoon Jack received a call from the repair shop to tell him they had to order a part for his truck and it would be tomorrow before the truck would be ready. He called Daniel and asked for a ride home.

It was storming when they came out of the Mountain and Daniel had to drive slowly.

"So, what do you think of Mitch Kirkland?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

"Okay guy I guess."

"He seems very interested in Sam" Daniel said as he glanced over at Jack.

"None of my business, Daniel" Jack said as he stared out the window at the rain soaked streets.

"Well, it could be your business if you would let it" Daniel said sarcastically.

They arrived at Jack's house and got out of the car. Daniel followed him up the steps as it continued to rain. Jack unlocked the door and they went inside.

"You love her, Jack!" Daniel said as he raised his voice. "For heaven sake, forget your stupid pride for once!" Daniel stood with his hands on his hips, staring at Jack. Suddenly his eyes grew big and his glasses slid down his nose and he pushed them back up.

"Or maybe it isn't pride at all" he said as he lowered his voice. "Maybe it's insecurity is why you won't talk to her."

Jack sat down on the sofa with his elbows on his knees, then ran his fingers through his hair, knowing Daniel had hit the nail on the head.

"I don't deserve her, Daniel."

"Don't you think that's for Sam to decide?"

"She's young and beautiful and smart and she can do so much better than me. And apparently she thinks so too or she wouldn't be with Kirkland."

"Why don't you cut yourself some slack for once, Jack, and stop being so hard on yourself. If you would just give Sam a hint, just a little reason, for her to see what is beneath your seemingly uncaring attitude, she would drop Mitch in a heartbeat. Do you not see how she looks at you, do you not see she is hurting every time you're together? Every time she flirts with you, don't you see that she loves you?"

"No I don't!" Jack yelled as he suddenly stood up and marched over to the window, stuck his hands in his pockets and stared out the window as the heavy rain slid down the glass.

Daniel sat down on the sofa.

'God help me' Daniel muttered to himself. "I think you do but you're too scared to do anything about it. What is it going to take for you to realize what is so obviously right under your nose? Teal'c and I see it. Janet and I talked about you two quite often. It was her wish that the two of you be together. Cassie has wanted you together since the day you got her a dog when she first came to Earth. Jacob encouraged Sam to work things out between you. General Hammond knows you care for each other. Most people at the base are aware of it. You're meant for each other, Jack. For once in your life, open up and take a chance! I know it hurt you deeply when Sam was with Pete. You're the reason she broke her engagement."

"How do you know that?" Jack said as he turned half way around to look at him.

"Because she said so! She told me about the day she came here when Kerry was here. She came to tell you she was having doubts about the wedding because of her feelings for you. She knew she couldn't marry Pete. You're going to regret this for the rest of your life if you lose her to Mitch or some other guy. Let her know you love her and stop making both of you miserable."

Daniel took a deep breath.

"Jack, Sam wants to be loved. She wants to feel wanted and needed and have someone to share her life with. She wants a life outside of her job and she wants that life with you. But if you're not going to do something about it soon, you're going to find out that you've really lost her this time, like you nearly lost her to Pete. She isn't going to wait forever. She's with Mitch because she thinks you don't care."

Daniel paused a moment and waited for a reaction from Jack. When he didn't get one, he stood up to leave. "I'm finished here. The rest is up to you." Daniel had said what he wanted to say and he was tired of talking to the stubborn man.

Jack turned around to say something to Daniel, but just got a glimpse of Daniel's back as he closed the door behind him.

Jack sat down on the sofa and picked up a pillow. He then did something that he had not done since Charlie died. He cried. Long, aching sobs that shook his chest until he could hardly breathe. Memories ran through his mind. The first time he met Sam in the briefing room. Sam attacking him in the locker room when she had the virus. Sam in the blue dress when she had been kidnapped. Sam carefully splinting his leg in Antarctica. Finding Cassie and thinking what a good mother Sam would be. The time he had to zat her when the alien entity had taken over her brain. Revealing their feelings for each other during the zatarc test. Sam missing on the Prometheus. Sam being kidnapped by Adrian Conrad. The time they almost drowned together on the abandoned ship. The times she had saved his life, so many times he had lost count. Sam crying when Janet had died and he had been wounded, and the relief he saw in her eyes when she knew he would be okay, on that horrible day that none of them would ever forget. He wiped the tears from his face. He had to see Sam and get this settled, once and for all.

Jack called the base to see if Sam was still there but she had signed out for the day. He remembered he didn't have his truck so he called a taxi.

It had finally stopped raining and Sam was outside checking her flowers that she had planted. She heard a car door slam as she came around the side of the house. The taxi drove off and there stood Jack. They stared at each other and he came walking slowly toward her.

"We need to talk."

"Yes, we do" she said as he followed her inside.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm good, thanks" Jack said as he sat down at one end of the sofa and Sam sat down at the other. There was silence as Sam glanced at Jack.

He was thinking that this had to be one of the hardest things he had ever had to do in his entire life.

"What did you want to talk about, sir?"

"Can we drop the sir and talk to each other as Jack and Sam please?"

"Okay."

"I . . . I don't know where to begin. I just . . . I just don't think either one of us is happy, or I know I'm not, and I think we need to get some things out in the open, I guess" Jack stumbled out the words.

"I agree" she said as she stared at the floor.

"I know it's really none of my business, but I don't like you dating Kirkland" Jack said suddenly and Sam's head snapped up to look at him.

'No beating around the bush' Sam thought. "And why is that?"

"I didn't like you dating Pete either."

"Then why didn't you tell me you didn't like me dating Pete before I got engaged?"

"I wanted you to be happy, Sam, and I was . . ." he said as he trailed off.

Jack looked like he wasn't going to continue, so Sam took a deep breath and forged ahead.

"I guess the first time either of us found out we had mutual feelings was during the zatarc test."

Jack nodded his head.

"When you were sitting in that chair, I had hoped that things were going to be different between us."

"Me too, until you said it didn't need to leave the room."

"I was trying to protect both of our careers. The look on your face was a look of relief when I said that, Jack. What did you expect me to think? We immediately went back to being Colonel and Major, no matter how much it hurt. We should have talked about it right after it happened and found out what each other wanted."

"I wanted you" Jack confessed.

"Then why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because you're the one that said it didn't need to go any further. I thought you had already made up your mind" he said as he shook his head in exasperation "so I didn't think it would do any good to try to change your mind!"

"Well, you were wrong." Sam paused and searched for the words she wanted to express. "You know, Jack, all my life I've tried to live up to everybody's expectations. I've tried to be the perfect daughter, the perfect student, the perfect soldier, the perfect officer, the perfect friend, do everything everyone has ever expected of me" she said as she waved her hands in the air. "Always obeyed the regulations. But where does my happiness fit in? When do I get what I want?"

Jack stood up, stuck his hands in his pockets, walked over to the fireplace and started bumping his shoe against the edge. He had his back to her. "You know, Sam, from the moment I met you, I was attracted to you. Not just because of your beauty, and believe me, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known but your beauty doesn't seem to phase you and I love that about you."

Jack turned sideways and placed one hand on the mantle.

"That first day in the briefing room, I gave you a hard time. You were so feisty and I respected you for standing up to me, Kowalski and Ferretti. You have such enthusiasm for life, in everything you do. You never do anything half way. You're extremely intelligent and articulate. You're exceptional at your job. You're kind to everyone and fun to be with. It didn't take long for me to realize that I was falling for you."

"Then you should have told me."

He turned to face her.

"Yes, I should have. After Charlie died, I was going through the motions of living. When Hammond pulled me out of retirement and I met you, I finally felt alive for the first time in a long time. I loved going through the Gate. If we had gotten involved, look what it would have done to your career. I had been at the end of mine, or so I thought, and you were just starting yours. I didn't want to ruin that for you. You're one of the very best soldiers I've ever had the good fortune of serving with, Sam. I didn't want to lose you from the team. Me, you, Daniel and Teal'c work so well together. And I wasn't about to ask you to transfer to another team or transfer out of the Springs. I know how important your career and the Stargate program are to you. I wasn't worth it." Jack sat back down on the sofa, put his elbows on his knees and held his head between his hands.

"That's where you're wrong. You're very much worth it. Neither one of us should have let things go as long as they did." Sam shook her head sadly. "You know, we're really two of a kind. We can't even open up and tell each other the truth."

"So we just let things go on like they always had" Jack said.

"Yes, we did and now I wish we hadn't."

"And I didn't want us to get involved in some cheap, sneaky affair. I have too much respect for you to even ask that of you. Always trying to hide it, stealing little moments to be together, trying to act like nothing was going on between us when other people were around. If we had an affair, and someone found out about it, it would have ended our careers with a court martial. That just isn't you or me."

"You're right. I would never agree to that" Sam said as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Since this was the time for honesty, Sam had to get this said.

"Jack, don't get me wrong here. I'm very proud of you for getting promoted to General and I think you're doing a great job running the base. But you could have retired and we could have been together."

Jack quickly turned his head to look at her and she saw a flicker of hurt she rarely saw on Jack's face.

"You want to know the reason I took the promotion?"

"Yes, I do."

"Because you got engaged to Pete."

"What?" Sam whispered.

"You got engaged to Pete! Where did that leave me? I had nothing left in my life except my job. It gave me something to do, a reason to get up in the mornings. It kept my mind occupied instead of thinking how miserable I was without you. You have no idea how much my heart broke that day in your lab when you showed me the engagement ring. I thought it didn't matter what I would have said to you at that point, your mind was pretty much made up."

"I was waiting for you to say something, Jack, to give me any indication that you cared. Why do you think it took me two weeks to say yes to Pete? I said yes to him only after what happened that day that you and I talked. I thought you had given up on us or you didn't care in the first place. It sounded like you were encouraging me to accept the ring."

"I felt I didn't have the right to sway your thinking one way or the other. Sam, marriage is about the most important decision a person makes in their lifetime. When it came down to it, no matter how much I wanted to say something to you to make you change your mind, it had to be your decision, not mine. I know now I should have said something but I didn't have the nerve and although it was killing me, I wanted you to be happy, whether I was in your life or not."

Sam looked away for a moment.

"Then you started seeing Kerry" Sam said as she felt tears coming to her eyes but she was determined not to cry.

"Yes, I did. She seemed interested in me for some unknown reason, and I liked the attention. It was wrong to use her like that, when it was you I wanted to be with."

"You know that day I first saw you together when she was leaving your office?"

"Yes."

"I knew right then it would never work with Pete. Just to see her standing there talking with you, she smiled at you and just the look on her face, I knew something was going on and I felt my heart break a little more. If I had really loved Pete, it wouldn't have mattered in the least who you were seeing."

"That's why you came to my house."

"Yes. You don't know how long it took me to work up the nerve to come talk to you. I so wanted us to have that conversation that I'd waited so long to have, then Kerry walked out and I felt foolish and hurt and vulnerable and I just wanted to turn around and run. I don't know what I would have done if I had not gotten the call to tell me about Dad."

"Kerry figured out that I have feelings for you. She came to my office the next day and told me she couldn't see me any more."

"Then Dad died, I broke the engagement to Pete and you invited us to your cabin. I thought you and I would finally talk while we were there but you didn't bring it up and I came back even more confused."

"I was waiting for you to say something" Jack said.

"Talk about miscommunication on both our parts" Sam said as she rubbed her temples.

"I've been scared, Sam."

"Of what?"

"Of my feelings for you. I always felt if I offered my heart to you and you didn't return those feelings, it would destroy me. I've never felt this way about another woman in my whole life, not even Sara."

Jack took a deep breath. "You've always had all these men interested in you. Martouf, Narim, Orlin, Joe, Pete, Lt. Simmons, Felger, McKay and Kirkland. I don't know how many others there are that I don't even know about. I've overheard men talking at the base. They think you're beautiful and smart and almost perfect and a lot of them would give their right arm to date you. You have all these great qualities and I was confused about where I would fit into that long line of admirers."

"You shouldn't put me on a pedestal, Jack. I'm human with feelings, insecurities, faults and failures just like everyone else. I'm good at my job but when it comes to my personal life I just seem to mess it up, every time."

The conversation was all over the place, from one thing to the other, but they were finally talking.

"I see all the drawbacks when I look at myself. I'm a lot older than you. I'm not an easy person to live with, Sam. I'm cranky, moody, cantankerous, stubborn, impatient and lots of other unsavory things and I honestly don't know why someone would be interested in me, especially you."

"I don't understand why you're so hard on yourself."

"I messed up one marriage, Sam. I don't want to mess up another."

"Jack, just because your first marriage failed doesn't mean a second one would. You see all your bad qualities, and I do too, nobody's perfect, but I also see the good. You're not only handsome, you're intelligent, brave, witty, charming. You're very perceptive and have great instincts about people. When we first met and the longer we worked together, the more I admired and respected you. You're a great leader. I don't know of anyone at the base who doesn't like and respect you. I see how kind you are with children. Cassie adores you. I'm sure you were a great father to Charlie. I know you blame yourself for his death but it was an accident, Jack. I know you'll always live with that guilt but no one blames you for what happened."

Silence filled the room for a moment.

"You know, I could never see myself having kids with Pete. Do you realize that you are the only man I would even consider having a baby with? Do you know how much I've dreamed of having your child? Children should be born out of love between the parents and I would never want a child with anyone else."

"You honestly don't see how women look at you, do you? I've heard lots of comments from the women on the base. They think you're totally hot and if they weren't in the military, I think they would be lined up at your door. Kerry certainly was interested . . ."

Sam paused for a moment then looked directly at Jack.

". . . and Laira certainly liked you."

Jack put his arm on the arm of the sofa and began to rub his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment. "I knew she was a sore spot."

"From the moment she met you, I could tell by the look on her face. When you got stuck on Edora for three months, I wouldn't even let myself dare to think what you might be doing there with her all that time. I missed you so much when you were gone, I almost worked myself to death to find a way to get you home. You will never know how much it hurt me that day we finally got to you and you just ignored me when I tried to talk to you. Instead, I heard you tell her you didn't want to go home. That really hurt. So, I became very 'Soldier Sam' around you and pushed my feelings for you down deep and I tried not to let those feelings surface. And every time they did, I just pushed them down even more. It took me a long time to get over it."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I really am. I had feelings for you when that happened but being stuck on that planet with Laira just made my feelings even more confused and as you know, feelings are not something I deal with very well. After I was there for awhile, I had almost resigned myself to the fact that I was probably not going home. If it hadn't been for Laira I would have gone nuts. I cared for her, yes, and I felt guilty to be leaving after everything she did for me."

"You slept with her" Sam said softly.

Jack took a deep breath. "Yes, I did. And do you know when I did? The night before Teal'c got to me."

Sam stared at him.

"That was the only time it happened. Just once. I also drank too much that night and maybe I can blame a little of it on that. She had taken me in, gave me clothes to wear, a place to sleep, fed me, kept me busy so I wouldn't get depressed. I felt I owed her something. I guess that's why I asked her to come back with me. If I had loved Laira, I would have gone back to see her, but I haven't because I don't. It was a relief that she didn't come back with me. I still had strong feelings for you and I know I was a real jerk when I ignored you and you had every right to be mad at me. When I got back I heard from several people how hard you had worked to get me home and that made me feel even more guilty. I really was glad to be home, Sam, and I guess I never really thanked you for everything you did for me."

They were silent for a minute and Sam turned around and tucked her feet under her so she was facing Jack.

"The time when you had the Ancient download and I came to your house. Remember?"

Jack nodded his head.

"I had been driving around for hours and I didn't know how much longer it would be until you couldn't understand us any more. I was going to tell you how I felt, but we got interrupted by Daniel and Teal'c. Then again when we were on the ship and you told me to take command and I once again tried to tell you the reason I came to your house that day, you just cut me off. You knew what I was going to say."

"I thought so, yes. I thought I was going to die, Sam. I thought it best to leave things unsaid between us. I didn't want us to have a conversation that I might not even remember us having. Believe me, if I had known that Thor was going to unthaw me, I would have talked to you and told you to wait for me but I didn't want you to get your hopes up. I wanted you to get on with your life."

"Why can't you see how important you are to me?" Tears came to her eyes and she was trying hard not to cry. She stood up suddenly and walked over to the bar and gripped the back of the bar stool. Jack walked over to her, stood there for a moment then closed the distance between them. He turned her around so she was facing him. Sam burst into tears and Jack wrapped his arms around her and she slid her arms around his waist and clung to him.

Sam could not remember the last time she had cried like this. All these years of hiding her feelings and now talking about all these unresolved things between them, then finally getting to tell him how much she cared about him, overwhelmed her.

Jack felt tears in his eyes but he forced them back.

Sam was crying so hard she was trembling. Jack just held her and they stood that way for a long time. He realized that for all her independence, she could be very fragile at times.

"Hey, you're getting me wet here" he said with a grin as he tried to break the tension.

Sam leaned back and looked at his shirt.

"I'm sorry."

He hugged her to him again. "No, I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry for all those times I hurt you, for all those times you felt I didn't care when I did. I'm sorry that I let things go for much too long when I should have talked to you."

Sam leaned back to look at him and Jack used his thumbs to wipe away the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I hurt you too. I didn't mean to hurt you with Pete or Mitch. I wanted and needed someone in my life, Jack, and I couldn't have you so I took what was offered to me" she said as she started to cry again.

"Shhh" Jack said as he hugged her. "There's . . . I just know . . ."

"What?" she mumbled against his chest.

"I just know that I . . . I need you in my life, Sam."

"I need you too" she said as she turned her head so she could breathe.

Jack closed his eyes and just enjoyed finally having Sam in his arms, even if she was crying.

"I'm sorry for . . ." he started to say, but before he could finish, Jack felt Sam's lips pressed to his. It started out as a slow, warm kiss but then turned to need, desire, lust, love and nine years of pent up emotions. Jack kissed her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her neck, then back to her lips. Sam hugged his waist and ran her arms up his back and pulled him as close as she could. They finally had to breathe and they stared at each other.

Jack took Sam's hand and led her back to the sofa and they turned to face each other.

"I want to say something."

Sam nodded her head as she wiped her cheeks.

He put his hands on each side of her face and looked into her eyes.

"I love you. I should have said it a long time ago and I want you with me for the rest of our lives, if you'll have me, and I think there may be a way that we can."

"Of course I'll have you but how, Jack? We still have the regs to deal with."

"Would you mind if I go make a phone call?"

Sam frowned. "Now?"

"Yes. You'll see why in a few minutes, I hope."

"Okay" she said as she stood to go wash her face and Jack went outside and dialed General Hammond's number on his cell phone. He waited patiently for the General's aide to put him through.

"Hammond."

"Hey, George, it's Jack."

"Well, hi, Jack."

"I'm at Sam's house. We've taken your advice and we're finally talking."

"Glad to hear it. About time."

"Sir, you know that conversation we had about you retiring and me taking your job?"

"Yes."

"I think I should consider it, not that I'm trying to push you out the door or anything, but I think this is the only way Sam and I can be together. I know it won't be real soon but I need to give Sam some hope. Is it okay if I tell her or do I have to keep this between us, sir?"

Jack held his breath, waiting for a response.

"You can tell her, Jack, but I trust both of you to keep it to yourselves. No one else can know until I make it official. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"I'll let you know when the time comes. It may be awhile, Jack. I won't retire within the next few months. I still have some ongoing projects here that will take some time to resolve before I can talk to the president."

"I understand, sir. Even if we have to wait a year or whatever, at least she'll know we're going to be together eventually."

George chuckled. "I guess my little talk with both of you got the ball rolling."

"Both of us?"

"Yes. Sam and I had a little chat before I left the picnic. She can fill you in."

"Okay" Jack said as he started to wonder what they had talked about.

"I'm glad to hear this. You both deserve it" George said with a smile.

"Thanks. We really appreciate this, sir, and you can rest assured that this will go no further than Sam and me."

"I'll hold you to it, Jack. Talk to you later."

"Thank you, sir."

He ended the call and ran back in the house.

Sam was waiting patiently on the sofa. She looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

"What's going on?"

"I had to talk to George" Jack said as he sat down.

"Why him?"

"Because I . . . let me say this first" Jack said as he cleared his throat and held her hands in his.

"I want us to be married sometime."

Sam started to smile. "Me too" she whispered.

"I've wanted this for a very long time and it can't be right away, but eventually."

"What does this have to do with General Hammond?"

"What I'm about to tell you, Sam, you cannot tell anyone. Not even Daniel and Teal'c. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"At the picnic, George and I talked. He told me he is going to retire in the not too distant future and he wants me to have his job."

"But, Jack, that would mean you would be living in Washington. You hate it there and we would never see each other."

"But there is a bright side to it."

"There is?"

"Yes. You would not be in my direct chain of command" Jack said as he started to smile.

"So that means . . ." Sam said as she started to grin.

"That means we could get married. And this job in Washington doesn't have to be forever. I know I don't like Washington but we can travel back and forth to see each other and after a year or so, I'll tell the president that I want to resign so I can move back here to be with my wife."

"Has General Hammond already talked to the president?"

"No, but he is going to eventually. Said there are some things still up in the air that have to be dealt with first. He wants to retire and move back here to be with his family. He's going to recommend to the president that I take his job and he thinks the president will agree. If not, I'll resign from the SGC and retire."

Sam didn't know what to say. It was too much to take in at once. "So, we're really going to be together?" she said with a smile as tears came to her eyes again.

"Yeahsureyoubetcha, we are" he said as he returned the smile.

"Oh, Jack" Sam said as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight and then she leaned back to look at him.

"I know there are still things that we need to talk about and clear the air between us and I want us to. None of this hiding our feelings any more. We've both made mistakes but I want us to move on and think about our future."

"I do too" she said.

"By the way, George said he talked to you too at the picnic."

"Yes, he did. He told me that you're in love with me and that we should work this out."

"He has been planning this all along" Jack said as he grinned and shook his head.

"We really have to thank him" Sam said. "Mitch saw that I had feelings for you and asked me why we weren't together."

"Really?" Jack said with a surprise look on his face.

"Yep" she said with a smile.

"Sam, during this time until we can be together, I want us to spend as much time as possible getting to know each other better. I know we still have our careers to think of, especially yours, and we can't date in public yet but we can spend time together as friends."

"I'd like that. I'd like for us to know little things about each other" she said as she held his hands tighter.

"Like . . . what's your favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Orange?" he said with a grin.

"Yes, orange" she said as she grinned back at him. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy" she said as she slapped him playfully on the arm, but she had always loved the way Jack's mouth curved up on one side when he grinned.

Jack tried to stop grinning. "Well, okay. Now see, I didn't know that. I'd like to know all kinds of things about you."

They sat back on the sofa and Jack put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"We know each other really well in some ways and not too well in others" she said.

"Everything I learn about you, Sam, makes me love you that much more" Jack said as he kissed her forehead.

"We're not going to put each other through what we did before. I refuse to live my life another day without you" Sam said as she sat up to face him.

"Me too. I almost lost you and I won't make that mistake again."

"Now that I know how you feel about me, I don't think you have to worry about that" she said as she kissed him and Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"Jack" Sam said hesitantly "all those times you invited me to your cabin, I'm sorry I didn't accept, but I didn't trust myself to be alone with you. I hope you know that."

"At first it hurt my feelings that you wouldn't go, but I slowly realized why you wouldn't come with me. But you'll come with me now?"

"You betcha" Sam said with a smile.

Jack and Sam spent the evening talking about things that concerned both of them. Hurtful things that they had put each other through that both of them needed to talk about. It was easier now to be open and honest with their feelings.

It was almost midnight and Sam offered to take him home since he didn't have his truck. But he knew she was tired and he didn't want her to have to drive back after she dropped him, off so he called a taxi. He reluctantly left her house, but not before hugging her to him once more and kissing her good night.

Although they would like to have spent the night together, they agreed to wait until the regs were out of the way. It was enough for both of them to know they would be together eventually and they wanted this time to get to know each other as Jack and Sam.

Sam took her time getting ready for bed, thinking about how everything had changed with Jack. She lay down on the bed and thought over everything they had discussed. They had both hurt each other terribly but each was willing to forgive the other. Sam knew that her love for Jack was so strong, it was worth working out their differences, even if they would have to wait a little longer so they could build a life together.

She reached up to turn off the lamp but as she did, her phone rang. She smiled as she looked at the caller ID.

"Hi, Jack" she said with a smile in her voice.

"I love you, Sam. Good night" he said softly. Before she could repeat it back, he hung up.

A huge smile spread across Sam's face as she turned off the light.

Jack invited Daniel and Teal'c to his house. He and Sam explained that they had talked and knew now how they felt about each other. Daniel and Teal'c were extremely happy to hear the good news.

Jack now had an even harder time whenever Sam left on a mission, knowing the dangers that she, Teal'c and Daniel faced. He knew that Sam could take care of herself but it didn't stop him from worrying about her. Whenever SG-1 came back through the Gate, he wanted to run downstairs and hug her, but he stayed in the control room and welcomed them back like he did the other teams. As soon as he and Sam were alone, he always gave her an extra big hug and she always returned the gesture, telling him she had missed him terribly. Even if the team had only been gone for a day or two, they felt incomplete being separated from each other.

Several months passed and one morning Jack received a phone call from General Hammond.

"Hello, George" Jack said as he threw a file in his 'out' box.

"Jack, how ya doin', son?" George asked.

"Okay, I guess."

"I read the report about the skirmish that SG-1 got into on their last mission."

"Yes, sir, it had us all on edge" Jack said as the events of the mission ran through his mind.

_Sam, Daniel and Teal'c had run into a group of aliens that didn't appreciate strangers invading their territory. Daniel tried to explain that they meant no harm and were only there as peaceful explorers, but his arguments had little effect. They put the team behind bars and left SG-1 without food or water for three days until Teal'c overpowered one of the guards and the team managed to escape back through the Stargate._

_Jack had been on pins and needles when he couldn't contact them. He had been sitting in his office when he heard 'off-world activation' and he ran down the steps to the control room to see if it was them. When he finally saw them come through the Gate, he went down to meet them. Teal'c came through first, then Daniel, then finally Sam. They were bruised, dirty, hungry and dehydrated, but other than that, were unharmed._

_Sam's eyes met Jack's and they stared at each other. It was all Jack could do to not pull Sam into his arms but he simply asked if everyone was okay. He followed them into the infirmary as the medical staff began checking them over. It had been hours later at Sam's house that Jack could finally hug and kiss Sam and tell her how scared he had been. Sam had reassured him that she was fine._

_Jack had left her house that night, wondering how much more of this he could take. He had almost asked Sam to stop going through the Gate but he knew she would never agree to it, so he had kept his thoughts to himself._

"It was a little scary for a few days. I'm just glad they made it home okay."

"Me too, Jack. I just wanted to tell you I'll be back in the Springs this weekend visiting my family. Wanted to know if I could talk with you and Sam while I'm there."

"Certainly sir" Jack said.

"Good. I'll come by your house early Saturday afternoon."

"We'll see you then, George."

Jack hung up the phone and called Sam.

"Just had a phone call from George. He wants to talk to both of us this Saturday at my house" Jack explained.

"Oh. Does this mean . . . "

"I hope so" Jack finished the thought.

Sam and Jack were nervous as Jack let George into his house. The two men shook hands and Sam gave George a hug. They sat down in the living room.

"Well, I guess you know why I'm here" George said with a grin as he looked at both of them sitting on the sofa.

"We wouldn't want to speculate, sir" Jack said.

"I'm retiring and I wanted you to be the first, well not the first, I did tell my family yesterday, so you are the next ones to find out. I have spoken to the president and I will officially be retired exactly two months from today. Jack, I've talked with the president about you taking over my job and he is very much in agreement. He does want to see you in person and he will be calling you next week. He was also asking about you, Sam."

"He was, sir?" Sam said. Sam had met the president when he had visited the Mountain on several occasions and twice in Washington.

"Yes, he reads your mission reports occasionally and he admires your dedication to your job. He and I have had a wager going for the last few years."

"What kind of wager?" Jack asked.

"The wager of when you two would get together."

Jack and Sam looked at each other.

"I lost" George said with a chuckle. "I had told him I thought Jack would resign right after the zatarc incident."

"He knows about that, sir?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes. He knows a lot of things that go on at the Mountain. He thought you were both too dedicated to your jobs to do anything about your feelings when it happened. I told him I thought you two would 'make it official' before Jack takes over my job."

"So, I guess we really can be together at last" Jack said as he slipped his hand into Sam's.

They talked awhile longer then George stood to leave.

"Jack, I'll be seeing you in Washington when you come to see the president. Bring Sam with you."

"Yes sir, I will."

Four weeks later, Colonel Reynolds stood in front of Jack and the rest of the SGC and raised his right hand to take the oath for his promotion to Brigadier General and as the new CO of Stargate Command. Jack and Colonel Reynolds had worked together for many years and Jack thought he was very qualified to assume command.

Jack was now out of a job until he took over George's position. He and Sam could now be together.

One month later in the Oval Office, Jack stood facing George and the president. Sam stood to Jack's right. Daniel and Teal'c stood to his left. The president shook Jack's hand and congratulated him on his promotion to Major General and his new position.

The president walked over to his desk and spoke softly into the phone. In a moment, the door to his office opened and someone came in with glasses and a chilled bottle of champagne.

A toast was made to Jack who was now head of Homeworld Security. Sam held the glass in her left hand and as she raised the glass to her lips, her diamond wedding band sparkled on her finger.

THE END

1524507 v01


End file.
